customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules 1997 Aired on ABC (May 1999) Part 8
(Olympus. Hermes sees the titans first) * Hermes: Ah. What? * Lythos: Destroy Zeus! * Hermes: Oh, we're in danger! Oh, big danger! I have to--- (he zooms to Olympus) My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped. And they're practically at our gates! * Zeus: Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! Go! Go! * Hermes: Gone, babe. * (Gods prepare for war) * Areus: Charge! On to battle! * Zeus: (throwing lightning bolts at Lythos in vain) Yee-hah! * Mars: (getting sucked in by Stratos) You windbag! * Hades: (watching this) Boom, badda-boom, boom, boom! Hah! * (Meanwhile, the Cyclops looks for Hercules, causing destruction in Thebes) * Cyclops: Hercules! Where are you? * Tall woman: What have we done? * Fat man: Where's Hercules? * Old man: Yes, Hercules'll save us. * Cyclops: Hercules! Come out! Face me! * Megara: (to Hercules who starts going) What are you doing here? Without your strength, you'll be hurt. * Hercules: There are worse facts. * Cyclops: Run! * Megara: Wait! Stop! * Strong Man: Hey, look! It's Hercules. * Heavy Woman: Thank heavens, we're saved! * Cyclops: Well, you mighty Hercules. * (He knocks Hercules, who flies away and hits a mosaic of himself. Meanwhile, Megara finds Pegasus tied up in the stables) * Megara: Easy, horsefeathers. Hey! Stop twitching, listen. Ah! Hercules is in damage. We gotta find Phil, he's the only one who can speak some sense into him. * (Meanwhile on Olympus, the battle between Zeus and the Titans goes on) * Zeus: Get back, blast you! * (Lythos smashes the gates of Olympus open) * Hades: Ooh, chihuahua. * Lythos: Zeus! * (Phil is going to leave Thebes and is walking to a boat) * Sailor: C'mon! Hurry up! We're shoving off here! * Megara: Phil! Phil, Hercules needs your help! * Phil: What does he need me for if he's got friends like you? * Megara: He won't listen to me. * Phil: Good! He's eventually learned something. * Megara: Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him. If you don't help him now, Phil, he'll die! * (Olympus) * Zeus: I need more thunderbolts! * Hermes: Uh, Hephaestus has been captured, my Lord. Everyone's been captured, yah! (Pain and Panic get him) I've been captured! Hey, hey! Watch the glasses. * (Pyros and Hydros make a mountain of ice and fire with Zeus on top) * Hades: Zeusy, I'm home! * Zeus: Hades, you're behind this! * Hades: You are correct, sir! * (Thebes. The Cyclops tosses Hercules and plays with him) * Cyclops: Flea! * Phil: Hercules! * Hercules: Phil. * Phil: C'mon, child, pull. Fight back. C'mon, you can take this bum. This guy's a pushover, look at him. * Hercules: You were right all along, Phil. Dreams are for rookies. * Phil: No, no, no, no, child, giving up is for rookies. I came back because I'm not quitting on you. I'm willing to go the distance, how about you? * (The Cyclops grabs Hercules) * Cyclops: Me bite off head! * (Hercules burns the Cyclops' face with a burning stick) * Phil: Whoa, baby! * (While the Cyclops is yelling, Hercules ties up his legs and the Cyclops falls off a cliff. His fall makes a quake, from which a pillar starts falling on Hercules) * Megara: Hercules! Watch out! * (She pushes him out from the pillar's path and is struck by the pillar) * Hercules: Meg! NoooooOOOO!!!! (Hercules raises the pillar, getting the strength back) What just happened? * Megara: H-Hades' deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt. * Hercules: Meg. Why, why did you---you didn't have to----- * Megara: Oh. People always do crazy facts........if they're in love. * Hercules: Oh, Meg. Meg, I-I- * Megara: Are you...always this articulate? You, you haven't got much time. You can always stop Hades. * Phil: I'll watch over her, child.